


WTF?!?

by sharem



Series: My Teen Wolf fanart [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Teen Wolf fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharem/pseuds/sharem
Summary: A Tumblr request for Chris Argent in chibi/manga/anime style





	

**Author's Note:**

> The person who requested this said they wanted a WTF? expression on Chris Argent's face... so I imagined his face if he walked into his daughter's bedroom and caught her having sex with Scott. >_>;;


End file.
